


Sink or Swim

by Kisleth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the sky, it was the sickest meteor shower Dean have ever witnessed. Probably because it wasn’t meteors rushing toward the Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Slight divergence for the end of the last episode. I don't quite remember where they were all standing and if there was a lake or not.

Watching the sky above reveals the sickest meteor shower Dean has ever seen. Probably because it i _sn’t_  meteors rushing toward the Earth. It's angels; hundreds of angels falling down to Earth as their wings catch fire and streak the sky like the tails of a shooting star. It’s horrifying to watch but he can’t seem to tear his eyes away, and worse than that...? 

Somewhere out there, one of those angels is sure to be Cas.

Dean’s worrying himself sick over it and there is nothing he can do. Nothing beyond holding his stomach and praying not to hurl. He watches as Sam gawks next to him, as wings—once white and gold and creamy blonde and brown and auburn and every color really just flare with light and crumble to ash. He’s frantically trying to find a face he knows he won’t recognize from such a distance. 

At least not until it’s too late.

He hears Sam shift behind him, like he’s taking a half-step forward. “Dean." His tone is urgent and cautious at the same time. “Is that Cas?"

Dean jerks around to look at where Sam is pointing and he thinks he sees black wings before they bleed white and  _is that a trench coat?_  He doesn’t know but he's sprinting toward the falling angel, praying that it’s “CAS!" He doesn’t know when he kicks his shoes off, but it’s somewhere between where he left Sam and the edge of the lake he’s hurtling toward. He throws off his jacket and over shirt, trying to get rid of anything that might slow him down. " _CAS!_ ”

His bare feet slap loudly on the dock he races over before he launches off the end and into the water just as Cas—he hopes it’s Cas—plunges into the lake head first. Dean hasn’t swam much since… he can’t really remember. He just does his best to follow the trail of hot water and steam rushing to the surface in scalding bubbles.

When it clears, he sees the angel’s soot streaked face and it  _is_  Cas. He grabs his hands and starts to haul him to the surface, but he’s so heavy that Dean’s lungs start to burn. He fights with himself for a few moments before he releases his grip on Cas to clear the surface. He gasps a few times before taking a deep breath and plunging under again. 

He grabs for the fallen angel and loops one arm around his waist, the other cupping the back of his head. If he had been straining for air, he can just imagine what the other might be going through. He seals their mouths together and exhales, pushing air into the angel's lungs. Dean’s a little lightheaded from the exchange and does his best to push through it and break the surface once more.

He hates how much the water is dragging them down because he has to let Cas sink one more time so he can rise to the surface and suck in clean, fresh lungfuls of air before bringing another down to press into Cas’s mouth before swimming toward the surface again. This time they break the surface together.

He hauls Cas over to the shore, where Sam is waiting chest-deep to help him. Dean immediately leans over him when Cas is laid out to listen for his breath, for his heart. He’s just about to try rescue breathing again when Cas coughs up water into his face.

"Dean?" Cas’s voice is rougher than usual, and faint.

Dean doesn’t reply, he just leans down anyway and seals their lips together in a proper kiss this time.


End file.
